


Locked Up Heartstrings

by BananaPancake



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Internal Conflict, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaPancake/pseuds/BananaPancake
Summary: Once upon another sleepless night for Catra, she decided to run away to just look at Adora, no reason. She juuuuuust wanted a look. Things go poorly from there.





	1. I want it, but I Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you so much for clicking on this fic! This is my first actual posting so please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Lesbian runs away from Blonde Lesbian

Shit shit shit shit. 

Catra felt the cool flooring under her clawed feet as she ran. It hurt to run this fast on ground so solid, but she had to. Otherwise...she would be trapped.

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. It was just a visit.

Shouts of “she went this way” rang through her feline ears. Along with Adora’s voice trying to guide them towards her.

Fuck...She shouldn’t have ever come to see her. It was just supposed to be a visit.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Lungs burned from running for so long down these empty halls of Bright Moon’s castle. Damnit, if she could find a window then this would just be another joke she’ll remember and laugh about in the future. Hell. Maybe Scorpia could laugh along with her. Not maybe, she definitely would.

Catra came to a fork in the hall. Right or left. Right is always the right way to go, but left side is strong side. 

The shouts were getting closer.

She took off toward the right, her clawed feet leaving little scratches on the floors. 

Why did I even come here again? 

*Earlier*

Ugh, it was useless trying to sleep. It had been days since Catra’s last actual good night’s sleep. She kept tossing and turning, trying to get into a comfortable spot, but to no success. She assumed it was because she wasn’t used to having a Force Captain’s private quarters. She assumed it was the stress that came with being a Force Captain. She assumed and assumed and tried to look at it from every angle, but Catra knew deep down what the real reason for her sudden insomnia was. 

Adora...

It wasn’t the new bed, the new room, the new stress, or anything like that. 

It wasn’t what was around Catra, but what was missing around her.

Who Catra was missing around her.

Fuck you, Adora. Fuck you, and your stupid magic sword. I bet you’re actually miserable without me. I don’t need you or your pretty face.

Catra felt a lump in her throat. It was the same lump that appeared when Adora first left. 

This is stupid. You’re stupid, you perfect little cute princess. 

The tears welling in her heterochromatic eyes stung. No. I’m not crying over her stupidity pretty hair. She tried wiping her eyes, but a single tear betrayed her. 

“GAHHHHHH! I HATE YOU!” Catra’s scream sounded less like pure rage and more like a teenage girl with more hormones than she knows what to do with. No one would believe that. Not even Scorpia. This is what is holding you back. She jumped up onto her bed and punched at her wall, not caring who would wake up from the loud noise. Catra’s screams turned into shrieks of pain as her knuckles turned bloody and painted her wall red. “NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!” 

Something or someone burst through her door, only knowing from the loud sound the door made as it hit the wall. That same something grabbed her from behind, restraining her and stopping her surprise attack against the wall. The strong pair of arms kept Catra from continuing her self-harm rage. She knew who it was, Scorpia, but that didn’t stop her thrashing. 

“Shhh, it’s ok. It’s ok. She isn’t here.”

“I just wish that I could hate her normally.”

**

“I hate it how I have no self control about anything concerning you,” Catra huffed as she kept sprinting away from the guards. She would get in big trouble if she got caught. Catra’s mismatched eyes looked back to see that she was alone. Her mouth peeled back in a toothy grin. She was going to make it. Now all she had to do was find an exit and-

Shit. The bastards alarmed the whole damn glittered castle.

Standing in front of her were Bright Moon’s guards in all of their shiny sparkly army. They carried lances, swords, knives. Any kind of sharp weapon. Any kind of weapon meant to kill. Their stone edged faces glared into Catra’s soul, her heart. Those eyes pierced her insides. Catra turned back on her heels. Better to run with my tail in between my legs than glitter jail, or worse, death. But before she could run away, a guard had a tight grip on her bicep.

“Fuck,” Catra muttered under her breath. She was caught. Well, things couldn’t get any worse. Right? Shit. She was wrong. 

She so, so wrong.


	2. How Did I Get Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Lesbian is an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I only released one chapter and all of you are so helpful and nice. Thank you so much everyone for your support!

Catra was hauled off by the Brightmoon’s guards before she could even start to struggle. Well, this sucks. To be completely fair, it was her own fault in the first place. Her own coming to the glitter palace was her own idea and doing. It wasn’t an elaborate scheme Shadow Weaver forced her to do, nor was it Horak’s.

*EARLIER*

It was after Scorpia was able to get her breathing back to normal and stop her from ripping her bed to shreds of cotton. With Scorpia in her own Force Captain room, she wouldn’t found out. Catra had gotten the idea to sneak into Brightmoon to see Adora from her own thoughts. She had to know that Adora wasn’t sleeping, that she had her own matching pair of darks circles and bags, such as Catra did. She had to know that Adora was in regret, in mourning, from her awful and disasterly decision to leave the horde. 

She had to know.

She needed to know.

Catra needed to know that Adora was missing her as much as she was- 

No! Catra didn’t miss her. She was doing just fine as she was, better even! Adora was slowing her down and cramping her style. She was fine. FINE!

STOP IT! Catra had to calm herself down before Scorpia recognized this. It looked as though she was going to leave as soon as she stopped squirming about in her giant, impressive, but still giant, red lobster claws. It’s ok. Later when the horde’s very own princess leaves, she would be able to escape. Escape. 

No. It is just a recon mission. 

I have to know if Adora is ok-

It’s to gather intel. 

But Ador-

“NOOOOO!” Catra’s claws found their into her mud colored locke’s of hair. She pawed at her scalp, nails extended and in their sharpness form. Nails met blood as her hands borrowed deep into flesh.

Her brain was crowded with thoughts.

Too crowded.

Everything hurt.

It hurt so much.

Catra’s claws drew angry red lines as she cut into her own flesh. She trailed her nails down her head, right before she reached her eyebrows and stopped. Her burdoughy metallic blood fountained from the scratches on her head, but it didn’t hurt. No. Not nearly enough to match the pain in her heart.

**

Damnit. 

While Catra was remembering how she got in this situation, the Brightmoon guards were dragging her off to what she assumed to be her prison cell. Her feet were being lugged along behind her. She refused to cooperate with the enemy. Her enemy. Catra could hear the little scapes her claws on her feet made as she was tugged to her new home. To her surprise though, her destination had not been a prison cell, but a hospital room.

By that, her legs started working again and she struggled to get any closer to the room. “What’s going on? Where is my cell?” She demanded the guards tell her, yet they stayed silent. 

Catra was forced onto her back by two guards while other guards around her tied her hands and feet to chains. They had also put a steel collar around her neck, Catra assumed it was a shock collar by the prorongs poking her throat. When her only limb left was her tail the guards looked at each other, then back at her. She knew what was going on in their minds. “Don’t. Even. Try. It.” The emotionless guards shrugged and did it anyways. THEY CHAINED HER TAIL! Her tail! Doesn’t anyway know that you never touch a person’s tail. Jeez. What is wrong in this place.

She pulled against the bounds, cursing how she should have focused more on weight training than alitity. “DAMN YOU!” Catra shrieked as she continued to struggle against the cuffs. She thrashed around and kept thrashing even as, who looked like a doctor, inspected the injures she gave herself earlier that night. The doctor got up from her seat and left the room. Catra could see that he was talking to Queen Sparkles from the window. Ok, think Catra, how can I escape. The feline investigated her surroundings once more. 

Around her bed was medical stuff and tubing that was what she assumed for really bad cases. Her bed wasn’t anything special, just a regular cot, yet still better than her own bed in her Force Captain quarters. That was it. Nothing else, save for two blue chairs lining the line. The walls were an ugly light pink. The window she had been looking through previously was right next to the door. It reminded her of those detective stories she had heard from the other horde soldiers. But as she scanned the room a second time, she noticed that there was a password lock on the door. Great, just great. Even if I was able to get out of these chains, I would need to know the combo. 

Catra’s thoughts were interrupted by the doctor coming back into her cell, along with Queen Angella. Her HIGHNESS spoke, “Go along with it, we need to keep this one alive.” 

What, what were they talking about? 

“Ok.” That was it. That was the last thing Catra heard before the doctor got a very large needle and carefully punctured her neck with it. Her heterochromatic eyes shot open in pain. That shit was painful. 

Before she fully passed out, she saw Adora-

No. She-ra standing over her. But her expression. It was...sad? 

When did she get here...

“Fuck...you, Adora…” Catra was able to mumble out before the darkness fully enveloped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry I write short chapters, I will write longer ones along the way. Thank you so much for all of you reading!


	3. I Got a Feeling (OOOOOoooooOOOOO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blonde Lesbian goes to get advice from fellow gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo there, thank you for tuning in for another chapter of whatever comes out of my brain!

Adora looked gloomily down at Catra as the drug quickly took effect. She wished it didn’t have to go like this, but the doctor had insisted that he bandaged the dried wounds on Catra’s head, only because they had to keep her alive for intel. Information. If the Force Captain could just stop thrashing around for a second, then maybe he wouldn’t have been forced to put Catra asleep.

_ You idiot _ , Adora thought lovingly.

She didn’t know why, but something about the way Catra was restrained felt wrong to her. It was like they were treating her like an animal. Something primal.

Ok, but did the guards really have to chain her tail too. Don’t they know to never touch a person’s tail. Well, unless it was her. Flashbacks raked through Adora as she remembered how people used to pull on Catra’s tail, or even on her ears, at the horde. The pain it would cause Catra… 

Those parts of her body were hypersensitive, Adora remembered Catra telling her once before. Then why did Catra hate it when other people touched her tail, but she would insist on Adora petting her. 

Maybe it was that Catra liked Adora.

Maybe it was that Adora hoped Catra would like her back.

Ughhhhhhhhh, they were so many things wrong with that. Adora quickly locked those thoughts (of slamming Catra into a wall). In the back of her mind. She would deal with those later. Not now. Now it was time to get some rest. 

Adora let a breath out she didn’t know she was holding and released her She-ra form. Queen Angella informed her if she wanted to go into the room with them, that she had to be She-ra. But Catra was asleep now and getting treated by the doctor. It’s safe. 

Adora left the room and walked around the empty halls until she stopped at her own room. She wished that when Catra awoke, she would change her mind and join the rebellion. Maybe then, they could share a bed again. 

She entered her room with a sadden sigh and fell unto her bed with a plop. 

Adora didn’t realize how much she had relied on Catra in her life until she left the horde, magic sword in hand. She missed Catra so much. 

Adora missed the warmth of Catra cuddling with her in bed. She missed those snarky remarks that made her laugh with an eye roll. She missed when she used to scratch behind Catra’s ears, earning her a soft purr. 

Even now, she still felt an alien to Bow and Glimmer. Adora’s jokes were more crude to their standards, but Catra would have happily laughed her little “keke” type of laugh. 

Shit, she even missed having to scold Catra for missing training or having to protect each other’s backs against Shadow Weaver. 

“Catra…” Adora felt tears pricking her ocean blue eyes. She curled up into a ball and hugged herself, wishing Catra was there to comfort her.

Adora knew it was wrong, so wrong to leave Catra behind. She thought Catra would join her. But, she…

Sobs had taken her over and her mind seemed to shut off. No, it wasn’t supposed to be this way. It was as if a cruel fate decided this upon them before either of them had a chance to escape from its grasp. 

A knock at Adora’s door had awaken her from her pity party. Yet as much as her mind screamed out to let the person in(most likely being Glimmer or Bow), her body wouldn’t let her. Adora knew she  _ shouldn’t  _ be alone right now. At any other moment maybe, but definitely not after visiting Catra. Catra...did things to her. Things she doesn’t understand...maybe talking through it with her friends will help her confused feelings with Catra.

“Come in,” Adora said with a sigh. She reluctantly turned her head to see her visiter. Some weird part deep in her gut wished that it was Catra, coming to say how they should run away together and leave the war behind. Nothing would matter. It would only be Catra and Adora, not like old times, but something...new. Different. Adora wasn’t sure if she would, or even could, decline that imaginary offer.

Adora watched as Bow walked into her room in his usual outfit, actual bow and missing though. Maybe this will be her chance to ask what her emotions mean towards Catra. Bow has always been there for her. He will be there for her now. He has to, otherwise...Adora couldn’t trust herself to not try to do anything with Catra. She didn’t know if she would not be able to stop herself from using her sword to break her out…

“Hey Adora, I was worried about how you were going to be with Catra being here and all…” Bow spoke to Adora in his usual caring voice filled and overflowing with sympathy. 

“Yeah…” Adora sat up to fully face Bow. She wanted to talk to him about trying to find out how she feels towards Catra, but...how would she bring something up like that? ‘Hey Bow, I think I don’t actually feel any hate towards the person who has been hunting us down, and instead I want to run away with her.’ Yeah...No…

“How are you feeling?” 

Adora slowly started feeling herself breakdown. She wasn’t sure why she was…

Bow just asked a simple question...Why, why was this happening? Adora felt two slick tears burn down her cheeks. 

Bow rushed towards Adora’s side. “Adora? What’s wrong?” 

The blonde curled into Bow’s side, her cheek resting on his shoulder. “I-I-I don’t know…” 

Tears continued to carve their way down her face, running off and onto Bow’s darkened skin. “Adora, you are really freaking me out here...tell me what is going?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” 

Bow was taken aback by Adora’s commanding voice. He had never really seen her like this, but he knew he had to help in some way.

“It’s ok. It’s ok not to know. Let me help you through it. Just explain it to me.” Adora slowly nodded and forced herself to take a few deep breaths before collecting her mind.

“It- um...It started with seeing Catra by my window…” Adora refollowed her memory to the events that took place. “I know I should have felt fear...but I didn’t.”

Bow listened intently.

“All I felt as I watched her crawl through my window was that I was...happy...I don’t know why, but I was happy to see Catra. I was happy to see my enemy…”

Bow nodded as to show her that he was still listening. 

“Why was I so happy to see her?” Adora tried to get her words out without mixing in the sobs building up inside. “I-I-I-”

Adora wanted to follow her train of thought, but what would Bow think when I tell him what I was daydreaming about earlier.

“Um, I even, um…” 

Adora stole a nervous glance at Bow. He nodded to her, as if saying ‘you can trust me.’ 

Adora swallowed. Ok. She can trust him.

“Um...something else happened that was...really...odd.” She wished she could stop there, but she couldn’t, she had to tell someone…

“I...I had a really weird daydream about Catra…” Adora turned away. She felt as though as she was betraying him. I have to rip the bandage off. “I had a daydream about Catra, and breaking her out to run away with her…”

“Hm...Ok...anything else?”

“In the daydream, I wanted it to be just her and I, but not like how the old times were. I wanted something more than that...something I didn’t understand…” Adora finished confessing all on her mind. She waited for Bow to something...anything. 

“Soooooooooo...are you trying to tell me how you want to...you know...her,” Bow questioned, eyebrow raised. 

“WHAT! NO! MAYBE!” Adora groaned in frustration, “Back in the Horde, we were ordered to ignore our emotions so...I don’t really understand any of this…”

Bow caught onto what Adora was trying to ask his help for. “Well, are you attracted to her?” The blonde gave him a puzzled look. Yeah, she probably didn’t know what it might to be attracted to a person. “Like, do you think she’s pretty? And you like looking at her?”

“Well...yeah…” Adora sheepishly admitted. “Wait, but I think you and Glimmer look nice as well...I don’t understand…”

Bow face palmed. Is he really going to have to explain what it meant to be attracted to someone. “Well, being attracted is more like wanting to touch that pretty person as well...in that kind of sense...Like you would want to have sex with her…”

“Ooooooh…” Adora wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she has had thoughts like that...especially when she took care of herself. So she was attracted to Catra… Things started to click in place for Adora, but one thing still stood out to her. “So...along with the evidence with the daydream and the fact that I am attracted to her...does that mean I…” 

Adora trailed off, not wanting to assume things in case she was wrong. Bow, as she hoped, finished the sentence for her, “like her? Well, that can only be answered by you, but what it sounds like to me, you like her. A lot” 

Adora’s face wore a blank expression. She didn’t know what to say, she was at a loss of words…

Adora liked Catra.

Adora liked Catra, her enemy.

“Bow, what am I supposed to do?” Adora asked, desperation clear in her voice. 

Bow sighed.

“Go get her.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or leave a kudos!


	4. Is it Hot in Here? Or is it Just Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gettin' steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry I've been gone. I've been having a writing block. Hope you enjoy this chapter tho!

Catra awoke with groan. She blinked harshly as the light burned her eyes. She tried getting up but her restraints stopped her. Her bones felt like they were made of lead and don’t even get her started on her currently growing headache.

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me,” Catra spat out. 

Her face scrunched up in her concentration of trying to remember the last following days.

Nothing. 

“What happened?” She muttered to no one in particular, but someone did answer her. 

The blonde stepped out of the shadows, revealing to Catra that she was not alone. Adora stood in front of Catra’s medical bed in all of her white t-shirt and brown sweats glory. Something was off though…

Adora’s golden hair bump wasn’t even a bump. The hair that was usually pulled back was falling in her face all over. Dark bags hung low under her crystal blue eyes. She resembled a crazy lady better than the rebellion’s strongest warrior. 

“We took you in as prisoner after you tried sneaking into the castle,” Adora answered clearly, though her voice sounded tired, weak. She wasn’t her usually Adora with her Adora-ness. 

_ Oh yeah... _ Catra recalled all of her internal conflict from before, but she couldn’t let Adora see her as anything but weak.

“What happened to you? Did your magical horse run you over?” Catra smirked at her own remark. 

“C-Catra,” Adora’s voice broke, “I was so  _ fucking  _ worried about you. You’ve been passed out here in medical for four days. When you came in- ,” tears found themselves streaking lines down Adora’s face. “When you came in, you were bleeding, like a lot.” 

Catra wanted to feel anger at Adora’s sudden mood changed, but she couldn’t bring herself to it. It was a giant wave crashing over her fire and cooling her down. She reached out of habit to comfort Adora, but her restrainants refused her that right. 

“The wounds were clearly made from your claws, so what were you…?” Adora trailed off, waiting for Catra’s answer. 

“That’s none of  _ your _ business,  _ traitor. _ ” Catra snarled at the last word, even though she didn’t exactly feel it was right. This is what she was  _ supposed  _ to do, not what she wanted to do. Plus, she didn’t want to exactly admit to Adora that she had an episode. 

Sure, Adora did make her promise back when they were in the horde to tell her whenever one did occur so she could help Catra through the turmoil. Adora broke her promise. Plus, they weren’t even in the horde anymore. As far as Catra’s concerned, she owed Adora nothing.

“Catra, please, just listen to-”

“NO!” Catra cried out, frustration finally taking over. “NO!” 

Adora was taken aback by this sudden angry that washed over her...crush? Enemy? Ex-best friend? She yearned that they could be more. Adora wanted to voice her anger, sadness, happiness, and yearning.

She knew better though.

“I don’t need to listen to you or anyone ever again!” Catra let it all out, “You- you left! You left the horde! You left all of us behind!”

Catra let out a choked sob.

“You left  _ ME _ behind!” Salty wet tears found their way streaming out of Catra’s eyes once again. This pain was worse than her headache, it was worse than the throbbing of her self-inflicted wounds. 

Adora was weeping at this point as well. She knew what she did was wrong. She knew that if the shoe was on the other foot she would have ended up exactly like Catra, maybe even worse. This entire ordeal only worsened because of the feelings that she just discovered. All she wanted to do was to kiss those beautiful full lips of her’s.

It was the pain of reliving all of the emotions that Catra had locked away in her heart.

It was Adora, holding her clawed hand telling her how she found that stupid magical sword, and how she has to fight the horde because her **_new_** **_amazing friends_** brainwashed her. 

It was Adora being the almighty prize that Shadow Weaver just had to have back, never once being seen by her mentor, the one who raised her, as nothing more than a pest. 

It was Adora at princess prom with her brand new fancy friends, all up in that irritatingly sexy red dress, and that sparkle girl.

It was all of those memories from that  _ damn _ First Ones citadel. The pain was too much for her to handle. 

“ARGGGGGHHH!” Catra growled out figuratively and literally. “I hate you! I hate you! I hate-” 

Adora grabbed Catra by the steel collar that was securely fastened around her neck, and yanked it up to her face. Catra’s mouth was put on a pause. Those blue burning eyes were filled with longing that even Catra noticed made her ranting stop in its tracks. 

“Catra,” Adora managed to get out through the sobs that wracked through her. “You may hate me for as long as I live, but I will always” those flaming baby blues glanced down towards Catra’s lips.

“Love.” 

Was Adora inching closer? What was she-

“You.”

Adora tilted her head and closed her eyes as her pink lips devoured her own. 

_ Oh.  _

It was as if something clicked in the both of them and they both knew what was happening. Their lips danced together in sync as they pressed further into each other. Eyes closed in utter bliss as they moved as one as their bodies writhed against one another, trying to get closer, and closer. It was so, so, so wrong, they were enemies, but it felt so, so, so right. It was natural, like this is what they were supposed to be doing all along in horde, during the war, for all of their lives. Catra and Adora. Adora and Catra. The two were  **meant** for this lip bruising kiss.

Adora wrapped her strong muscular arms around Catra’s body to try and get a grip on what was exactly happening. Catra tried, but couldn’t due to her restraints. 

Catra didn’t fully understand why, but her mouth moved on its own, as if it knew what she wanted. Her rough tongue glazed against Adora’s bottom lip, knowing that it was asking for permission. She waited in aspiration to get her answer from Adora, if this was going too far. Catra thought that the blonde would push her away and regret her ever doing this. Perhaps it was still all a daydream, but it wasn’t. Catra could feel the heat Adora was giving off with just her mouth alone. Her question was answered as Adora’s warm, wet tongue slid into her mouth, and the experience got a whole lot better. Their wet appendages didn’t fight for dominance or control, they intertwined with each other’s. Adora’s hands started wandering about Catra’s body, never straying too far, but still feeling her up.

She couldn’t take it anymore. Some part of her HAD to touch her. So, Catra’s fuzzy tail wiggled out of the chain cuff that was restraining it, found its way up Adora’s shirt and curled around her soft abs of her waist. As the feline did that, her blonde counterpart gasped in pleasure at the contact. It felt so good to let go of all of her responsibilities and to just be the horny-hormone infused teenagers they were.

After what felt like only a few pleasure filled seconds, Adora had to break away first, but Catra wasn’t too far behind from giving in the towel. Their panting was rhythmic, like a metronome. During their time breathing, they stared lustfully into each other’s eyes, searching for...something. 

“Woah,” Catra had murmured. Adora couldn’t have agreed more with that statement.

Something to tell the other that this was real, that this wasn’t just blindful lust, but true affection. Longing for one another. 

Adora was the one to finally break the tension filled silence. She sat up on Catra’s waist, effectively stradling the feline. “Wha-” She had to chose her words carefully, if she didn’t, she might scare Catra away. She bit her lip in the way her tongue still tingled from Catra’s rough barbed tongue. “What was that…?” Adora hated how her voice betrayed her and sounded so vulnerable. Even if she did feel that way, she didn’t want Catra knowing that she had that much of an effect on her, but god did she love the way that Catra’s mouth made her feel. That or it was just because that was her first and only kiss. 

Catra tried to come up with a snarky comment that she could lash back at Adora, but her mind couldn’t come up with anything. 404 not found. Ugh, she was such a useless lesbian. She answered honestly, “I-I-I don’t know, but I really… really...enjoyed it,” Catra looked up confusingly up at Adora, “I think.”

“I really...really enjoyed it, too,” Adora answered Catra’s unasked question. “I um…I need to uh, go…punch...train...words.” She tried getting up, but the feline’s tail wouldn’t uncoil from around her toned waist. It didn’t want to let go of this moment. “Uhhh… Catra?” 

The other girl seemed to have noticed what Adora was questioning Catra about and… was that a blush? “You know that I can’t control it very well,” the feline in question snapped.

“Oh, I kinda forgot it ran on feelings…” Adora muttered through her embarrassment. Catra’s tail moves exclusively based on whatever emotions or wants that she is feeling. Did that mean that she wanted to keep kissing Adora? Or just to have Adora close. 

“Well, um, I’m gonna go…” Adora said as she pried Catra’s brown fuzzy tail off of her waist. She climbed out of the medical bed in a hurry, and she was almost out the door before she timidly said, “I, uh, that was…Let’s do that again…” Adora rushed out the door, her heart ablaze as she remembered the feeling of Catra’s lips on her own.

_ Holy shit, I kissed my enemy. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, I don't really like how I ended with this one, but I've been having a writing block. I might come back and change it up later. Oof. Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudos!


	5. Getting Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Glimmer talk things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I am honestly highkey disappointed with this chapter. I am having a type of writing block with this story and I can't push through. I am sorry about this chapter, it's pretty bad by my standards. Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos.

Adora came bursting through Bow’s door in a panic. She had just kissed Catra. Her enemy. 

Oh god, she was a mess.

“BOW! I just kissed Cat-” 

Adora cut herself off as she noticed that it wasn’t only Bow’s eyes on her, but Glimmer’s too. Uh no. FIX THIS, FAST!

“I mean, um- I just kissed a cat. A cat named Cat. Yep. Nothing weird involving enemies,” Adora forced a smile. The blonde knew that her friend saw right through her like a window. She always made a good window when it came to her friends. Ok, that sentence didn’t really make any sense, but that is what made them the best of friends. That nothing ever made sense. It made sense that it didn’t.

“Adora, what are you talkin-” Bow, who genuinely looked confused, was cut off by Glimmer’s screeching voice

“YOU KISSED CATRA?” Glimmer screamed out. The princess couldn’t believe this. Adora kissed Catra? No, that wasn’t supposed to happen. Catra is the enemy. No, no, no.

“I- um,” Adora didn’t know how to fix this now. What was she supposed to say. In the horde, they were taught to lie when a question is not in your favor, but she this wasn’t the horde. She had to tell the truth. “Yes, I kissed Catra…” 

“What!? Adora, she is your freaking enemy!” Glimmer was so mad that she wouldn’t be surprised if she started seeing red. This was that Horde’s fault. This was that stupid cat’s fault. Adora can’t be corrupted, she meant too much to her. They were the Best Friend Squad. She couldn’t just leave them.

“I didn’t mean to, Glimmer! It just- kind of happened,” Adora yelled back. 

Bow knew that if the two of them kept this up, they would be fighting for the entire day. “Princesses, calm down. Let’s talk this ou-” Bow was once again cut off by Glimmer’s screaming.

“How does one just kind of kiss their enemy, Adora!” 

“She doesn’t have to be our enemy. She could be one of us.”

“One of US?! Do those scars on your back look like she could be ‘one of us.’’’

“She was angr-

“PRINCESSES!” Bow yelled louder than either of them to get their attention. He turned to face the shorter of the two princesses. “Look, Glimmer, Adora came to me the other day wondering what feelings are and what love is, so I explained it to her. She, with my help, was able to sort out that she liked liked Catra. She asked me what to do, and I told her to go for it. Ok?” He then turned to face where this all started, Adora. “Adora, I am really happy that you and Catra kissed, but maybe we should try to get her to join the Rebellion before you go make out with her again, ok?” Both girls were jaw-dropped at Bow’s display of assertion. They still had many questions, though.

“What’s ‘making out?’” Adora asked. She knew what sex was and what a kiss was, but she never had heard of this term before when it came to romantic relations. Glimmer face-palmed in Adora’s ignorance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaahhhhh...I am sorry for having you read it. I will try and get through the writer's block. Thank you for reading as always! I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my writing! I will try to get the next chapter put soon!


End file.
